


Once again

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„<i>Same</i>,“ zopakoval důrazněji a dotkl se prsty jeho paže, zatímco je Dean (nebo to, co <i>zůstalo</i> z Deana) zaujatě pozoroval. „Same, tohle <i>je</i> Dean,“ oznámil slabě. „Nebo si nepamatuješ? Démoni si přece neberou mrtvá těla.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once again

Sam měl zarudlé oči a obličej tak bílý, jako nikdy předtím. 

„Casi,“ zamumlal a Castiel sebou skoro trhnul a prsty se mu roztřásly, protože nikdy, za celé ty roky, co Winchesterovy znal, nebyl jeho hlas tak zlomený. 

Cas polkl a sklopil oči, rychle zamrkal. Takže Metatron nelhal. Říkal pravdu, pro jednou, možná dokonce poprvé. Dean byl opravdu mrtvý. 

Proč jinak by se Sam tvářil takhle? 

Dean byl _mrtvý_.

Sam k němu došel, kroky váhavé, nohy trochu nejisté, ale když mu prsty obemkl předloktí, jeho stisk byl pevný, jako by se z něj nedalo uniknout. „Casi,“ zopakoval slabě a Castiel si uvědomil, že jeho hlas není jen zlomený, ale mírně nezřetelný, jeho slova jakoby rozmazaná, a jeho podezření se potvrdilo, když Samovo sevření ještě o něco zesílilo, a pak se k němu _Winchester Mladší_ naklonil trochu blíž, a Case do nosu udeřil těžký pach alkoholu. „Vzali ho, Casi,“ dostal ze sebe a tlumeně vzlykl, v očích se mu zaleskly slzy. „Ležel ve svém pokoji a oni…“ polkl a upřeně se Casovi zadíval do očí, „Vzali ho. Není tam. _Nenechali_ mi ho.“ 

„Co?“ Castiel prudce vtáhl vzduch do plic a sevřel víčka. Nemohli ho tam aspoň nechat, aby ho Sam mohl v klidu pohřbít? Postavit mu hranici, dopřát mu perfektní lovecký pohřeb? Nestačilo, že ho Metatron zabil? 

Zaskřípal zuby a pomalými kroky zamířil směrem k Deanovu pokoji, aby se přesvědčil na vlastní oči (protože tomu nemohl jen tak uvěřit, protože Metatron možná lhal a Sam se mohl jen splést). Sam klopýtal vedle něj, na tvářích slzy, a ani na okamžik nepustil jeho předloktí, jako by se potřeboval něčeho držet, aby se nezhroutil. 

Castiel se zarazil na prahu dveří a Sam vedle něj tichounce zaskučel. Deanova postel byla prázdná – na polštáři ještě prohlubeň v místě, kde měl Dean položenou hlavu – a celý pokoj páchl sírou. 

***

Sam se chvěl po celém těle, pohled upřený na postavu uprostřed jednoho z těch velkých pentagramů, co měli Muži písma nakreslené na všech strategických (I méně strategických. Vlastně možná všude, kam to stihli.) místech po celém bunkru. 

Castiel, stejně jako on, nevěděl, co má říct, jen mlčky zíral na Deana. 

„Asi nemá smysl ptát se, jestli mě odsud pustíte, co?“ zeptal se Dean, ve tváři křivý úsměv. Hlavu naklonil mírně na stranu, v obličeji výraz, který by se dal označit skoro za pobavený. Jeho obličej byl perfektní a naprosto nepoškozený, i když se na něm Metatron nejspíš vyřádil. Teď byl Dean celý a vypadal zdravě. 

Až na ty děsivé, černé oči. 

Sam otřeseně pootevřel pusu. „Deane?“ dostal ze sebe nevěřícně, a pak zamrkal a podíval se na něj pořádně. Jeho výraz ztvrdl a on se pohnul dopředu, jako by se na něj chtěl vrhnout. „Okamžitě z něj vypadni!“ zavrčel nebezpečně. 

Cas na okamžik pevně zavřel oči. Dlouze vydechl. „Same,“ oslovil ho, ale Sam mu nevěnoval pozornost. „ _Same_ ,“ zopakoval důrazněji a dotkl se prsty jeho paže, zatímco je Dean (nebo to, co _zůstalo_ z Deana) zaujatě pozoroval. „Same, tohle _je_ Dean,“ oznámil slabě. „Nebo si nepamatuješ? Démoni si přece neberou mrtvá těla.“ 

Samovi se zatřásla brada a Case na okamžik napadlo, že se rozpláče, ale pak se mladý Winchester napřímil a narovnal se v ramenou, výraz zatvrzelý. „To kvůli tomu znamení, že? To znamení z tebe udělalo…“ Polkl. „Tohle.“ 

Dean se ušklíbl. „Myslíš démona?“ zazubil se, když si všiml, že sebou Sam při tom slově trhnul. „Jo, Kainovo znamení ze mě udělalo démona, _Sammy_. Crowley věděl, proč mi nevyprávěl všechny ty zajímavé historky.“ Pobaveně si odfrkl a potřásl hlavou. 

Castielovi po zádech přeběhl mráz. 

Dean se na něj podíval, oči zvědavě přimhouřené, a udělal pomalý krok k němu, směrem k okraji té ďáblovy pasti, ve které stál. Naklonil hlavu na stranu, pohled upřený na Case, v očích – teď už zase zelených, i když Cas ze sebe nemohl setřást vzpomínku na tu _černou_ – zvláštní výraz. 

„Miloval jsem tě, Casi, když jsem byl ještě člověk,“ řekl Dean najednou. 

Casovi se rozšířily oči a on jen beze slova pootevřel pusu, pohled upřený na Deana. Byl ohromený, šokovaný Deanovými slovy. Pak ten šok z jeho tváře zmizel a nahradila ho bolest, tak hluboká a intenzivní a viditelná, že Sam zalapal po dechu. 

Cas polkl a potřásl hlavou. „Cože?“ dostal ze sebe, hlas nejistý. Ruce se mu třásly. 

Dean se na něj usmál, křivě a pobaveně a zlomyslně. „Nevěděl jsi to, že?“ Zvedl hrdě hlavu a ještě trochu víc přimhouřil oči, ve tváři pořád ten hrozný úsměv. Jeho slova byla pomalá a vybraná pro efekt, aby co nejvíce zasáhla, ale Sam věděl, že si bratr (tohle už není tvůj bratr, připomněl si, nezbylo v něm nic z _Deana_ ) nevymýšlí. V Deanově případě vždycky nejvíc bolela pravda. „Miloval jsem tě skoro od začátku, prakticky od té chvíle, kdy ses objevil v tom skladišti, popraskal všechny žárovky a řekl mi, že jsi mě objal a vyzvedl ze zatracení.“ Deanův špatný, _špatný_ úsměv se ještě rozšířil, když sledoval Casův výraz. „Udělal bych pro tebe všechno, kdybys chtěl, stačilo by jedno slovo a mohl sis se mnou dělat, cokoli by tě napadlo.“ 

Cas pevně sevřel víčka a sklopil hlavu a neříkal nic, a Sama v očích zaštípaly slzy. 

„Nevěděl jsem to,“ zašeptal Cas. 

„Samozřejmě, že nevěděl,“ řekl Dean tiše a nespouštěl z něj pohled. Pak protočil oči a znovu se obrátil k bratrovi. „Nesnažím se vás zabít. A vím, že vy dva neuděláte nic, čím byste ublížili mně. Tak co kdybychom to vyjednávání trochu zkrátili a vy mě z téhle zatracené pitomosti _pustili ven_?“

Sam pootevřel pusu, jako by se chtěl ohradil, vymluvit mu nějak ten návrh (vymluvit mu nějak to všechno, co se s ním dělo), ale Castiel udělal krok dopředu a pomalu přikývl, než se sklonil k zemi a špičkou nože oškrábal z podlahy dost barvy na to, aby porušil ten pitomý symbol. 

Dean na něj beze slova zamrkal a zmizel. 


End file.
